Translucent
by LaurenEP18
Summary: Kurt couldn't help but be enthralled with the mysterious -albeit arrogant- Blaine Anderson. And when things go from bad to worse for Kurt, Blaine is the only one who is able to see past his mask. But with forces all around trying to keep them apart, can they find a way to be together? *Klaine, badboy!Blaine
1. Firecracker

Kurt winced as he was shoved into yet another locker. He turned in time to see Karofsky send him a menacing glare that made his heart rate skyrocket and his lungs burn from oxygen deprivation seeing as he'd been holding his breath.

Once Karofsky turned the corner down the hall, he could finally relax. It was the end of the day and everyone was in a hurry to leave, so he was being pushed about as he made his way to glee club. He was about to go inside the classroom when he noticed the mysterious Blaine Anderson kicked up against the wall. His guarded eyes scanned over the students as they walked by, leaving a wide berth around him. Kurt bit his lip, rushing inside. If he stood there staring any longer, he'd start salivating over the bad boy.

The boy was undeniably gorgeous. He transferred over at the beginning of the year and Kurt had only caught glimpses of him over the past few months. Though the rumor mill was cranking at an alarming rate, Kurt tried to ignore it all. He didn't want to judge anyone before he had a chance to hear what they had to say. Why make an opinion of someone based off of what others say without giving that person the chance to defend themselves? Kurt was judged for being gay before he himself even came to the realization and he wouldn't do that to anyone else.

"Mr. Schuester," Rachel stood, flattening her skirt before moving to the front of the room to face the glee club. Kurt sunk down in his seat on the back riser, rolling his eyes, "I have something that I feel like I need to say… I feel as though many of you are not pulling your weight. And being the vocal leader of this club, I want to point a few things out." A collective groan sounded through the room, "Santana. I feel like your overall attitude will hinder the club from moving forward."

"You best watch yourself, man-hands." Santana warned.

Rachel ignored her, continuing on, "And Mercedes. Your diva-like tendencies are starting to get way out of hand and you need to start being a team player."

Mercedes stood up next to Kurt, "Oh _hell_ to the no."

"And Kurt-"

Kurt's eyes narrowed at the small girl, daring her to open her mouth, but she was cut off when Sue Sylvester came bursting into the room. Mr. Schuester got up, but Sue raised her hand to him, "At ease, grease monkey. I'm just dropping off this pre-juvie teen." She reached behind her and pulled a smirking Blaine from behind her, "See what happens when you smoke in the halls?" Sue spoke to him, "You get piled in with a bunch of whiney, pre-pubescent teens that group together to sing like feral alley cats."

"What's going on, Sue? You don't have the authority to-"

"Oh, but I do, William." She sneered, "While Figgins is away, I am the new principal." Sue shoved Blaine forward and towards Mr. Schue, "Now if you'll excuse me," She started as she walked towards the door, "I have to wipe the curry stains from my new desk."

The room was silent for a beat before the entire room began an uproar of complaints.

"That is _so_ not fair, Mr. Schue!"

"Can he even _sing?_"

"But Sectionals are coming up and-"

"Dude. _Anderson?_ Really?"

Kurt just sat quietly, not wanting to become a target on Blaine's radar.

Blaine's face flashed with anger before he stopped the glee club's rants with his heated glare, "For your information, I could sing _circles_ around any one of you. But I'm only here because the _Queen Bitch_ proclaimed it. So everyone can just shut the fuck up now." He growled.

The room was deathly silent until Mr. Schuester came forward, "Blaine, watch your language."

Blaine just rolled his honey-golden eyes at the teacher, "Whatever." He muttered.

"Well," Rachel began, "Even if he _is_ being forced to be here, he should still have to audition like the rest of us." Kurt could tell she just wanted to sniff out her competition in the club, to pick out any and all weaknesses.

"I'm going to only say this once, so I hope that everyone is listening." Blaine spoke, eyeing each and every one of them. Kurt convinced himself that Blaine did _not _look at him longer than the others, "I am _not_ going to be told what to do… _especially_ not by _you._"

Mr. Schue finally decided to stop their exchange when it looked like Rachel was about to rebuttal, "_Okay_, okay. That's enough, guys. Blaine, you can take any empty seat."

Blaine just grunted in response, stalking forward. He reached up and took one of the chairs from the risers and moved it as far from the rest of the group as possible, before sitting down with a smug look on his face.

Mr. Schuester just let out a long sigh before turning back to the rest of the club, "Okay. This week, we're going to be working on _duets!_ Since we now have an uneven amount of you guys in here, there will have to be one group of three. Now, get with your duet partners."

Kurt immediately turned to Mercedes only to see her getting up to work with Sam. Rachel was obviously with Finn, Tina with Mike and Artie, Santana with Brittany, and then Quinn with Puck. That left Kurt with… he turned to see Blaine. He was sitting there, paying no mind to what was going on with the rest of the club.

He bit his lip, suddenly feeling nervous. Mr. Schuester noticed this and gave him a sympathetic look, "Well, Kurt. I guess that leaves you and Blaine." At this, Blaine finally lifted his head, hazel eyes searching the students until they landed on Kurt's. "The rest of the time in here will be working with your duet partner, so you are able to leave when you're done. I'll be in my office if you need anything." With that, Mr. Schuester left them in the choir room and went into his attached office where Ms. Pillsbury was standing.

_Well… now or never_, _Kurt._ He thought to himself, getting up and dragging his chair over to where Blaine was still sitting, "Hi." Kurt gave his best smile, though his nerves were pulsing, "I'm Kurt." He held out his hand. Blaine stared at it for a moment before turning his head away. Undeterred, Kurt sat down next to the other boy, "So. What song did you want to sing?" He asked.

Blaine turned his head so that they were now face to face. Kurt sucked in a breath at how stunning the boy was. His dark curls were neatly tamed with gel though a few springs fell across his tanned forehead. Blaine's honey eyes were melded with a deep forest green and were framed with long, dark lashes. One black eyebrow raised in restrained amusement when Kurt had to shake himself from his stupor. _Damn _that boy was gorgeous.

"Listen Kent-"

"Kurt." He corrected.

"Like I give a shit." Blaine stood, fixing his tight leather jacket, "I'll be out of here by the time our turn would come up, so I suggest you find yourself a solo."

Kurt stood too, not letting his nerves get in the way, "Well I suggest you sit back down so we can go over a duet to sing this Friday because there is no way in _hell_ I'm being forced to do another solo just because no on else wants to work with me."

Blaine's eyes widened a bit, not expecting Kurt to fire back at him. His mouth turned up in a small smirk, "You've got some spark, firecracker." He moved a bit closer, "But I'd watch yourself if I were you. Wouldn't want your big mouth to get you into trouble."

"I'm not afraid of you. We're _going_ to sing a duet."

Kurt stood his ground when Blaine invaded his personal space, his breath lingering between them smelling of cigarettes and cinnamon, "Of course you aren't, firecracker." He sidestepped Kurt, walking towards the exit, "Doesn't mean you're going to get what you want." He said arrogantly over his shoulder before he left.

Kurt was left in the middle of the room, all eyes on him. He just went and grabbed his bag, stomping out of the classroom and out to his car.

He noticed that Blaine was pretty far ahead of him, heading towards a motorbike at the back of the lot. Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Blaine would ride a motorcycle. It seemed fitting.

Kurt gasped when he finally made it to his car. All of the windows were blacked out with spray paint, as were the outside mirrors. On top of the black layer of paint was a slurry of homophobic words written in sloppy pink paint. Kurt clenched his jaw, banishing the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He would _not_ cry.

He tossed his bag onto the cold asphalt and then sat down next to it, just looking at his car. There was no way he could drive it with all the windows and mirrors blacked out and he had nothing to get the paint off with. He would have to get it towed…

Kurt put his head in his hands. The embarrassment alone would probably kill him. Having his car paraded around Lima to his shop so that he could get the industrial grade paint remover and wipe the words from his vehicle would just be too much.

"Why me?" He muttered to himself.

"Probably because they're just jealous that you get more ass than them." Kurt jumped up, spinning around to see Blaine, one leg supporting himself and his sleek black motorcycle, "Need a ride, firecracker?"

Kurt let out an astounded laugh, "You're seriously offering me a ride?"

"If you're going to make a huge deal out of it, then no. If you get your ass on right now, then yes." Blaine seemed to be getting impatient, eyes flitting around the parking lot.

Kurt huffed out a sigh, standing up and grabbing his bag before trudging back towards the sidewalk and away from Blaine, "As nice as it is that you're willing to put yourself at risk just to take _McKinley's number one gay_ home, you don't have to. I can walk." He put his head up in a proud way as he made his way towards the main road.

Blaine followed him slowly, "I honestly couldn't give a fuck if you're gay, straight, bi, or a damn hamster. But if you're going to be a bitch, then you can forget it."

Kurt shrugged, "Hey. I'm not holding you up. You can leave me any time, so don't get all angry at me." He defended.

"_Fine._" Blaine responded in a clipped tone, kicking down on the gas and speeding away.

Kurt watched him go, regretting not taking his offer as he shoved his freezing hands into his pockets. He made his way to the shop as quickly as he could. When he was about half way there, he heard a motorcycle coming up from behind him, "Hey!" Kurt turned to see Blaine pull up next to him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go get some paint remover for my car…" Kurt trailed off.

"I figured that." He said, reaching into his bag and holding up a jug of paint remover, "I nicked this from some auto shop down the street." He said proudly.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, "The shop didn't happen to have the name '_Hummel'_ in the title, did it?"

"It did. Why?"

Kurt let out a sigh, "Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Kurt Hummel." He said sarcastically, "You owe me twenty dollars."

Blaine paused for a second, processing, "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Tell you what," Kurt started, moving slightly closer, "You give me a ride back to school so I can get all of the crud off of my car and I won't charge you for stealing from my shop."

Blaine pursed his lips in consideration, "Fine. Hop on, firecracker."

Kurt did as he was told, awkwardly so, "Is that going to be some sort of nickname for me from now on?"

Blaine shrugged, gripping Kurt's thighs and pulling him until his chest was flush against Blaine's strong back. _Please don't get hard._ Kurt chanted in his head, "Hold on tight, _firecracker._" Blaine laughed when Kurt immediately gripped onto him.

It took a little more than five minutes to get back to Kurt's car. The rest of the lot was vacant sans Kurt's marred SUV. When Blaine stopped, Kurt reluctantly let go and got off the bike. He was about to thank Blaine for the ride when the other boy surprised him by kicking out the stand and hopping off as well, pulling out two rags and the bottle of paint remover from his bag.

"You don't have to help me." Kurt said, taking one of the rags.

"I'm just paying off my dues. So quit over analyzing and get to work."

Kurt took the paint remover from Blaine and got to work.

It was nearly dark by the time all of the paint was wiped away. Even though it was freezing, the work of scrubbing was vigorous and Blaine had shed his leather jacket, revealing a skintight v-neck shirt. Kurt bit his lip, watching as the muscles rippled underneath Blaine's skin as he finished off the last section of black paint.

"That was some resistant fucking paint." Blaine complained, tossing down the dirty rag.

Kurt nodded in agreement, "Hey. Thanks for your help."

Blaine shrugged, "Don't go telling everyone about it."

"Of course not. Wouldn't want to ruin your rep." Kurt agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey, just 'cause I helped you out, it doesn't mean we're friends. Got it?" Blaine's eyes darkened a bit.

"Yeah, I got it." He turned away to grab his bag. Kurt needed to stop becoming infatuated with straight guys… "Well, thanks again." Kurt said quickly.

"Whatever. See you around, firecracker." Blaine got back onto his bike and headed off.

Kurt watched Blaine drive off. The boy was giving him seriously mixed signals. First he's an ass, then he goes and helps Kurt out, then he's an ass again. Kurt just shook his head and got into his car, heading home.

**============================gLee===============================**

**What? I have a thing for writing badboy fics! I know I have two other stories going at the moment, but I was having writers block and this fic wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you liked it! :)**


	2. An outcast amongst outcasts

Blaine strutted through the hallway, meeting each questioning glance with a malicious glare. He had to keep his status in place. In the McKinley hierarchy, he supposed he was probably at the bottom of the pack. Even though he was so low, he was still untouchable. Keeping people away from him allowed him to have an air of uncertainty around him, something that others avoided. People generally feared the unknown, and Blaine was using that to his advantage. Keeping people away from him kept him safe, and that is just the way he liked it.

Then of course there was the one anomaly… and that anomaly had a name. Kurt Hummel. Also known as _firecracker._ Blaine smirked to himself at the nickname. That boy certainly had spark, so the name fit his fiery personality perfectly.

He was leaning against the back wall of the school, watching the students sitting around in the courtyard. Apparently the rest of the New Directions were going to be coming out during lunch hour and performing. He'd gotten a text message from Mr. Schuester –because _that's _appropriate- telling him to show up. Normally, Blaine would have blown it off, but he _really_ needed a smoke. And the fact that he might get a chance to see Kurt shaking his ass in his sinfully tight jeans was just an added bonus.

Blaine took a drag from his cigarette, holding in the smoke and then blowing it in the direction of a group of teenagers sending him strange looks. Needless to say, they scurried off quite quickly, "Cowards." He muttered under his breath with a quiet chuckle. He then heard some music coming from somewhere around the area.

_I backed my car into a cop car the other day_

Blaine craned his neck to see the tall kid from the glee club at the top of the courtyard stairs.

_Well he just drove off sometimes life's okay_

Then the guy with a mohawk came up behind him, nudging his shoulder before continuing with the verses.

_I ran my mouth off a bit too much oh what did I say_

_Well you just laughed it off it was all okay_

The two started down the stairs, joined by the rest of the group. Blaine's eyes were immediately drawn to Kurt, who was standing beside Mohawk.

_And we'll all float on okay,_

_And we'll all float on okay._

Blaine noticed a group of football players starting to congregate near the glee kids as they descended the stairs in unison.

_And we'll all float on okay,_

_And we'll all float on any way_

_Well-_

With seemingly planned choreography, the footballers joined together in a row in front of the New Directions and on cue, chucked multicolored slushie in their faces.

The music in the background continued, but the glee club remained silent. Their faces ranged from violently angry, to horribly upset… except for one boy in particular. Kurt stood, seemingly unfazed by the assault. As the rest of the football players high-fived and left, he noticed Karofsky giving Kurt a look that didn't sit well with him.

The New Directions all left quickly, Kurt trailing behind with his head held high. Blaine smiled in admiration. _Never let them see you sweat._

For some reason that Blaine couldn't even understand, he found himself walking inside and towards the choir room. He could hear them talking amongst themselves from all the way down the hall, their voices getting louder the closer he got.

"-if Puck wasn't so off-key-"

"You better watch yourself, Berry."

"Would you give it a rest?" That was Kurt's voice, Blaine recognized –seeing as he was the only one he'd actually had a full conversation with in this damn school, "It was _your _misguided idea to have us perform in front of the entire school, on full display, when we _all know_ that we're hated. So if the blame falls _anywhere_, it falls with you, not our singing."

Blaine stood in the doorway, watching Kurt cross his arms in front of his chest with a superior look on his face. In truth, he was right. Of course they would have been making themselves targets by going and doing a number in front of the whole school.

The short annoying girl's jaw dropped as she stared at him, "That was _not_ my fault!"

"_Dude._" The overly tall boy said, a frown on his face, "Harsh."

"It's not like she _told _them to slushie us." A boy with a large mouth spoke.

Kurt seemed to be caught off guard, not expecting anyone to not be on his side, "I didn't say that it was your fault. I just meant-" He tried to defend himself, but no one was listening. They were all going back to their small groups, wiping the slushie off of each other.

Something boiled inside of Blaine, forcing him out of the shadows and into the choir room, "_Hey!_" He bellowed, catching their attention, "Kurt here is talking, so you all need to _shut _the _fuck up_ and listen to him." The room went silent, so Blaine leaned towards Kurt –and he might have let himself move a little closer than necessary- before saying, "Continue, firecracker." Only loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt's cheeks and ears tinted pink as he once again addressed the glee club, "I didn't mean for it to sound like I thought it was your fault, Rachel. But you were blaming everyone else when it had nothing to do with our singing." No one really said anything. They just nodded and went back to cleaning up. Kurt sighed, "I'm going to go… wash up." He said to no one in particular, nodding towards Blaine in thanks before leaving.

Blaine followed him out without thinking about it, "Why do you even deal with them?" He asked, coming up to Kurt's side and walking along with him, "I mean, they're all kind of dicks."

Kurt shrugged, "It's better to be an outcast amongst outcasts. And they're not that bad all the time."

Blaine stopped walking, causing Kurt to come to a halt, "We're going to do that duet." He said, looking up into Kurt's cyan eyes, "And we'll be so fucking awesome, they'll regret all the shit they've talked."

The other boy pursed his lips, a small smile hinting on his face, "I thought that I already told you that we _were_ going to be singing a duet together regardless. I didn't even know there was any doubt that we were singing."

"Don't get cocky, firecracker." He smirked.

Wait… why was he bantering with this boy? He was letting his guard down too much and it freaked him out. He hardly even talked to his parents and yet, here he was defending this kid he hardly knew, offering him rides, going out of his way to converse with him.

He was brought from his thoughts when Kurt waved his hand in front of his face. Blaine immediately slapped his hand away on instinct, perhaps with a bit too much force. He stowed away the apology that was just at the tip of his tongue. Blaine Anderson didn't apologize…

Kurt was silent for a moment before speaking, "Anyway. Like I was saying before you turned into a zombie… We need to get together to pick a song and then practice." Blaine nodded in agreement, "Did you want to go to your house?" Blaine raised an eyebrow causing Kurt to become flustered, "I-I meant t-to _practice_… I mean, to practice _singing_." He covered his eyes with his hand, an embarrassed half-smile peeking out below it, "Well _that_ was significantly awkward."

Blaine couldn't help but think that he was utterly adorable just then. _Stop it. You don't think people are _adorable_!_ Blaine internally chastised himself.

He took a small step forward, closer to the blushing boy, "You want to _come?_" Blaine said slowly, a double meaning behind his words, "To my house, I mean." He chuckled lowly, proceeding to back Kurt up into the bank of lockers. Kurt's mouth was working like he was attempting to speak, but he just couldn't, "Only problem is… The 'rents are going to be home. They don't look upon gays with much respect." There was a strange glint in Kurt's eye that made him realize that Kurt might not know that Blaine too was gay… _Well,_ time to change _that_, "I'm gay too, firecracker." He purred.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, "_Oh_. I mean, I thought- but I didn't want to judge and…" He trailed off, "I guess you can come to my house after school?" He said questioningly.

"Sounds like a plan, firecracker."

"Oh," Kurt said as he moved away from him, "And I'll drive. There is no way in hell I'm getting back on that metal death trap."

Blaine frowned, "_Hey. _ Don't talk bad about my baby." He faked being offended, "I'll just follow you on my bike then."

"Okay. I'll see you after school." He said as he walked into the restroom. Blaine had to physically turn around just to keep his eyes off of Kurt's ass.

What was he getting himself into?

**================================gLee===================================**

**So, I feel like I got a nice hard kick to the feels with that promo for next week's episode. It was hard enough dealing with Cory's death. To me, Finn was one of my favorite characters, so it's hard to know that he's gone. We all need to stick together through this, even if you weren't a huge fan of Finn. If anyone wants to talk, follow me on twitter, my twitter name is **LPatt20

**I hope that you all liked this chapter! I will do my best to get an update out soon. :)**

**Song used: **Float On – Modest Mouse


	3. Blaine Anderson's One Friend'

Kurt stood, waiting at his car for Blaine. His nerves were wearing him thin for some reason. He began tapping his foot impatiently on the asphalt, pursing his lips as he watched student after student leave the school, and yet… there was no Blaine in sight.

He startled slightly when his phone went off.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kurt_

_I'm going to have to cancel today. Some shit came up. Rain check, firecracker?_

Well Kurt certainly had no doubt about who had sent him_ that _message. Smiling slightly at the nickname, even though he was disappointed by the fact that Blaine wasn't coming, Kurt typed out his reply.

**From: Kurt**

**To: Unknown**

**Do I even want to know how you got my number?**

Kurt then put in Blaine's number as one of his contacts, surprised at the strange fluttering in his stomach at the sight.

_From: Blaine_

_To: Kurt_

_;)_

He blushed at the winking face, imagining _Blaine_ being the one winking at him. Kurt bit his lip, sliding his phone into his pocket before turning to get into his car.

"What're you blushing for, fag?"

Kurt tensed at the all too familiar voice, "What do you want, Karofsky?" His voice was strong, but he felt all too weak when he turned to face the hulking boy.

There was a darkness in the taller teen's eyes, something that caused Kurt's insides to twist uncomfortably, "I want to know," He started, coming closer and closer, pinning Kurt against his car, "_why_ you were _blushing._"

"Because I couldn't control the blood flow to my face, thus, _blushing_ occurred." Silently praising himself for keeping his voice steady, Kurt held his chin up.

Karofsky brought up a hand and Kurt flinched slightly, betraying his otherwise strong stance. The other boy cocked his head to the side, his dark eyes scanning Kurt's body, making him squirm under the gaze. Karofsky moved his hand forward, pressing one finger to Kurt's chest, "Were you being smart with me?"

Even though he was scared, he still opened his damn sarcastic mouth, "_Oh_, no. I'd never get smart with you. I know that you wouldn't be able to understand me if I did."

"Better watch your pretty little _mouth_, Hummel." Karofsky growled, jabbing his finger further into Kurt's chest.

"_Pretty_ little mouth?" Karofsky whipped around at the sound of another voice. Kurt peeked out from around him to see Blaine. His liquid-gold eyes seemed to have frozen as he looked at Karofsky with a venomous glare, "How about you push aside those rainbow-colored beads and step out of the closet, big boy?"

"_Shut up_. I'm not a disgusting queer!" Karofsky bellowed, stepping into Blaine's personal space, but the shorter boy didn't even move.

"_Sure,_ you aren't." He said dismissively, "Come on, Kurt." He said to Kurt, gesturing for him to follow him to the motorcycle that was kicked up across the lot.

Kurt nodded, sidestepping Karofsky and moving swiftly to Blaine's side. With one final glower towards Karofsky, Blaine placed his hand at the small of Kurt's back, leading him towards the motorcycle.

His heart skipped in his chest as he molded himself against Blaine's back, holding on tightly and not sparing a second glance at Karofsky's no-doubt enraged face.

They drove for a few minutes before Blaine pulled off to the side. He turned to speak to Kurt, their faces only inches apart. Kurt's breath hitched before he pulled back a slight bit, "Where do you live?"

Kurt rattled off his address before reattaching himself to Blaine as the other boy sped off in the direction of Kurt's house.

Once Blaine pulled into the driveway behind Finn's car, Kurt reluctantly peeled himself away, standing on slightly unsteady legs. Blaine too got off and then looked at Kurt expectantly.

"I thought you had to cancel today because –and I quote- _'some shit came up.'_"

Blaine shrugged, "That may or may not have been my way of trying to bail."

"Of course." Kurt said, moving towards the door, but Blaine came up in front of him.

"Hey." He said, "It's not anything against you. I just- I'm not used to this type of shit."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "This type of shit?"

"Yeah." Blaine stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket, "I'm not used to having a friend, _okay?_"

"We're friends?" He asked, genuinely curious.

Blaine shrugged, "Well, you do have quite the sarcastic mouth. And if anyone else talked that way to me, I'd have probably beaten the shit out of them already."

Kurt huffed out a laugh, "Well, I'm glad I've been honored with the title of 'Blaine Anderson's One Friend'. And after only _two days?_ I must be pretty special." He joked, moving around Blaine with a playful nudge to his shoulder before opening the front door, "You coming?"

Blaine seemed to shake himself from his thoughts before nodded following him inside, "Nice place." He mentioned, but Kurt was distracted. Carole was curled up in his father's old recliner, holding the plaid material of one of his shirts to her chest. Kurt sighed. Finn was supposed to make sure she got to her room alright…

"Wait here." He said, walking over to his stepmother, "Hey."

Carole looked up at him, her eyes watery, "Oh. Hi sweetie." She cooed, reaching out to stroke his cheek, "Do you know when your dad is going to be home from work?"

Kurt fought down the internal ache at her question, moving to help her stand, "Have you gotten anything to eat? Did Finn come check on you?" He asked, leading her towards her room. He did his best to ignore the golden-hazel eyes watching him from the other room.

"I-I saw Finn. He went upstairs with the loud, short girl…"

"Rachel."

"Yes, Rachel. That was her name." Carole said, nodding to herself.

Kurt helped get her into the large bed, "Do you need anything?"

Carole curled up under the sheets, "A glass of water would be nice, honey. Thank you."

Kurt nodded, going into the bathroom to fill up a plastic cup with cold water before bringing it back and setting it on the coaster beside her, "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay, dear."

Kurt rubbed her shoulder before leaving the room, keeping the door at a crack. He then walked back to Blaine who was leaning up against the doorframe, "Sorry about that. Finn isn't the most responsible person…" He trailed off awkwardly, "My room's this way." He gestured for Blaine to follow him down to his basement room.

Blaine went ahead and sat right on Kurt's bed, so Kurt sat down in his desk chair, turning it to face the other boy, "Is your mom sick, or…?"

"Oh, that was my stepmother, Carole. She's Finn's mom." Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, "Didn't know you and the giant were stepbrothers."

Kurt chuckled, "Yeah. My Dad got married to his mom a while ago. I couldn't imagine not having them in my life."

"Well, I know what it's like to live with divorced parents. It's fucking _hell._ Going _back _and_ forth_ between my mom and my dad…" Kurt clammed up at that comment, knowing that his situation was nowhere near that, "Shit. Did I strike a nerve?"

"A small one."

"Doesn't seem like a small one." Blaine countered.

"I never had that situation. Going back and forth between parents." Kurt explained, "My mom died when I was eight, so my parents didn't divorce."

"Oh."

Kurt shrugged, "Happened a long time ago." He blew it off like it was no big deal.

Though that is what he did when anything bad happened. He would never allow himself to feel what he naturally _should_ feel during those situations. Kurt kept it all bottled up inside him. Because bad things _always _happened to him, so if he let himself feel the impact of each specific event, he'd never be able to function… Of course what he has been doing won't last. He knew that. But he was too scared to let any feelings out.

"Anyway. Let's talk about song choices." He changed the topic rather abruptly, clearly interrupting whatever Blaine was about to say.

The two worked together, trying to find songs that matched their vocal ranges but were also 'sexy' –per Blaine's request. Soon enough, they had settled on the perfect song.

They went over who had what parts and then practiced a few runs of the song before Blaine's stomach rumbled, interrupting his verse, "I can't keep rehearsing this song, Kurt. I'm seriously going to fucking eat your bedpost if you don't let us take a break."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Fine. I guess you could stay here for dinner?"

"Is Berry going to be here too? Because I seriously can not stand her loud, obnoxious, fucking mouth."

"I'll go check." Kurt said, leading Blaine into the kitchen, "Be right back." He jogged up the stairs to Finn's room only to see a note on the door.

_Hey Dude. Went out to dinner w/ Rach and her Dads. Be back later. _

Kurt ripped the note from the door, crumbling it up and tossing it into Finn's room, "Thanks for coming and telling me yourself." He muttered under his breath, heading down the stairs to the kitchen.

Blaine was half inside the pantry, stuffing his face with chips and cookies. Kurt took a moment to admire the view of Blaine's rear end before he cleared his throat, "Sure, sure. Take whatever you want." He said sarcastically, "You _are_ a growing boy- Oh, wait…"

Blaine rolled his eyes, chewing the last bit of food in his mouth, "Ha. Ha. Very funny, Hummel." Kurt went over and plucked the bag from Blaine's hands, grabbing a few chips and popping them into his mouth, "So, where's your dad at?"

Kurt froze, hand half way back into the bag, "He's…" Kurt paused for a moment to reel in his emotions and take back the control, "He died too… a few months ago, right before school started." He kept his voice monotone, ignoring everything around him except for the bag of chips in his hands.

"Fuck." Blaine broke the silence, "That's awful."

Kurt didn't look up as he picked out a few more chips before sealing the bag, "Yeah." He agreed, "But I feel really bad for Carole… I mean, she lost her first husband and now she lost her second."

Since he didn't allow himself to recognize the awful feelings he should have felt after the deaths of his parents, he put all of his effort in comforting others. At first, with his mother, he was the one that helped his father through it all… even though it was more mutual seeing as Kurt was still a child. With all of the things that happened to him at school, he'd deal with it all himself. And when his dad died a few months back… he'd been helping Carole through it all. He even tried to help Finn, but the other boy must be getting what he needed with Rachel's help.

"Well," Kurt finally looked up at Blaine, seeing some foreign emotion shining in his hazel eyes, "What about you? I mean, you've dealt with a whole lot of shit… Are you… okay?"

Kurt let out a short laugh, "You're the first person to actually ask me that." Sure, the people around him offered their condolences and told him that they were sorry for his loss… but no one ever asked if he was _okay._ He thought that he probably wasn't, but he just… couldn't tell.

Blaine frowned a bit, "You need to get some better friends, firecracker. You kind of hang around a lot of assholes."

"I hang around _you._"

Blaine tilted his head to the side, "True. But I'm an asshole too."

Kurt moved around Blaine, putting the bag of chips away, "I don't think you are."

Blaine's face changed slightly at the comment. He looked away quickly before he started to search for his keys, "Yeah, so I need to go."

"Okay…" Kurt walked him back to the door, "Well, I will see you on Friday."

"See ya, firecracker." Blaine winked, heading out to his motorcycle.

Kurt leaned against the doorframe, watching the handsome boy speed down the street. His cheeks were hot as he looked down at his feet, shaking his head slowly.

What was he getting himself into?

**==================================gLee===================================**

**I can't believe I actually got this chapter out so soon! :D**

**Let me know what you thought! Kurt and Blaine's performance is next chapter!**


	4. Moves like Jagger

_* Kurt_, **Blaine**, _**both.**_

=============================gLee===============================

Kurt kept anxiously shifting in his seat on the top riser in glee club. Finn and Rachel were almost finished singing their sickeningly romantic love song to each other and then it was Kurt and Blaine's turn. Only… Blaine still hadn't shown up. He should have figured this would happen. Blaine despised the glee club, he'd made that point extraordinarily obvious… and yet Kurt held onto the sliver of hope that Blaine would show up.

Rachel belted out the last note and the room was filled with applause. Mr. Schue got to his feet, going over to congratulate them on a job well done, "That was _great._ Now, last up is-" Mr. Schuester looked up to see Kurt sitting by himself, "It looks like Blaine didn't show up…"

"Think again, butt chin." Blaine sauntered in, looking exceedingly bored.

"That rhymed!" Brittany exclaimed.

Blaine ignored her, looking up at Kurt expectantly. Kurt stood slowly, going towards the front of the room, "You don't have to sing with me if you don't want to."

"Don't recall saying I didn't want to, firecracker. I just didn't want to listen to everyone else sing." Blaine shrugged, walking over to the band to tell them what to play.

Kurt went and grabbed the stool that Mr. Schuester usually sat on, dragging it over. He sat on it, holding his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on his knee.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Schue said.

Blaine jerked his head at the band and they started up. Kurt began whistling to the song, watching Blaine move to the middle of the room.

**Oh, yeah**

**Oh!**

**Just shoot for the stars**

**If it feels right**

**And aim for my heart**

**If you feel like**

**And take me away and make it okay**

**I swear I'll behave**

Kurt's eyes narrowed at Blaine as he sang. His eyes were dark, almost lustful. Blaine sang straight to the glee club, causing a few of the girls to swoon despite themselves. Something ignited in Kurt… some emotion he couldn't really place. He didn't like that Blaine was looking at them with those 'bedroom eyes'.

Kurt jumped off the stool, moving in front of Blaine and singing straight to him.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Blaine seemed surprised, but he quickly got into the whole show. Kurt pulled out all the moves he had, wanting to draw Blaine's attention onto him instead of the rest of the New Directions. He certainly succeeded.

**Take me by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

Blaine smirked, singing straight to his face before turning around and sliding to the opposite side of the room.

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

Kurt sang to his back, pursuing him.

_All the moves like Jagger_

Blaine spun around, coming face to face with Kurt and backing him towards the center of the room again. It was like a game of cat and mouse.

**I've got the moves like Jagger**

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

**I don't need to try to control you**

**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**

Blaine pointed from his golden orbs to Kurt's, eyeing him in an intense way that was also slightly playful. But even Kurt couldn't mistake the lust in the other boy's eyes.

**With them moves like Jagger**

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like you're broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

**Oh**

**So get in the car**

_**We can ride it**_

_Wherever you want_

_**Get inside it**_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here_ **(Oh! Yeah, yeah!)**

**And it goes like this** _(Uh)_

The two were going back and forth, teasing and dancing. Kurt was swiveling his hips, getting lost in the music. Blaine's eyes were glued on him.

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you _

**Kiss me 'til you're drunk**

**And I'll show you**

**All the moves like Jagger**

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

They finished the song facing each other, their faces inches apart. Both were panting from exertion, staring into the other's eyes.

The room was silent for a moment before Santana muttered, "Wanky."

Then everyone suddenly started clapping. The noise caused the two boys to separate, Kurt was blushing but Blaine had an almost cocky smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing.

"Great job, boys." Mr. Schuester grinned, coming up and patting them both on their shoulders. Blaine shifted out of his touch, "Well, that's it for today. Have a good weekend everyone!"

Kurt turned back to Blaine, not sure exactly what he was going to say, but Mercedes ran up to him before he got the chance. "White boy. What in the _hell_ is going on between you and _Blaine Anderson?_" She asked, dragging him down the hallway.

"N-nothing's going on, 'Cedes." He assured her… at least, he didn't think anything was going on.

"If nothing is going on, why were the two of you having eye-sex in front of the whole glee club just a few minutes ago?"

"_Mercedes!_" Kurt hissed, moving further down the hall so they weren't overheard.

"Spill it, Hummel."

Kurt didn't want to out Blaine, even though it didn't seem like Blaine was trying to remain in the closet, but he chose his words carefully nonetheless, "There isn't anything really going on… I mean… I think that I like him-"

"Let me just stop you right there." Mercedes cut in, "Anderson is not good news. He's a _bad boy_, Kurt. I thought you knew better than to go after that type of boy."

"You don't even know him." Kurt defended, though he didn't really know the other boy that well either.

"He's been here for four months and you've never said two words to him. Now suddenly, you think you like him after a week?" She asked incredulously.

Kurt rolled his eyes, turning away from her, "I don't need to listen to this." He muttered darkly, walking away.

"_Kurt!_" She called after him, but he didn't go back.

In retrospect, he wished he had.

As he walked through the seemingly corridors, making his way back to his locker to pick up a book he'd left, there was a loud bang that resonated through the hall. Kurt jumped, dropping the book he'd retrieved to the floor.

Karofsky was standing in the middle of the hall, livid eyes trained on Kurt. Kurt paused for a beat before spinning around and bolting down the hall. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough. The larger boy snatched him by the nape of his neck, shoving him into the locker rooms. Kurt stumbled forward, knocking his knee on the benches and falling to the disgusting tile floor.

"Not so tough without your guard dog around. _Are_ you, Hummel?" Karofsky sneered, reaching down and pulling Kurt up by the collar of his shirt, "Fuck. Do you even know what you do to me?" He asked lowly, slamming Kurt back into the lockers, "_No._ Shit. Do you know what you've _done_ to me?" Karofsky changed the wording of his previous question, tugging at his hair, "You're making me have all of these_ faggy_ thoughts!" He screamed, punching the locker right beside Kurt's head.

Kurt flinched back, squeezing his eyes shut. Karofsky was bad enough when he was in control of himself… but it seemed like the teen was having some sort of breakdown and Kurt was somehow at the center of it, "Karofsky?"

"SHUT UP. JUST, _SHUT _THE _FUCK UP._" Karofsky exploded. Kurt tried to move away, but Karofsky caught the movement. He pressed closer, pinning Kurt against the bank of lockers, "God, you're beautiful." He breathed. Kurt's eyes widened as Karofsky licked his lips, "You're all girly and shit… so it's almost like liking a girl, right?" He seemed to be fighting some sort of internal conflict.

"Wha-" Kurt was about to ask what the hell he was talking about, but his words were cut off by Karofsky's lips.

It was one of the most horrific things to ever happen to him. The boy's lips were sloppy, pressing too forcefully against his own unresponsive lips. Kurt squirmed, doing everything in his power to escape, but it was no use. Karofsky was a football player, built and strong.

The larger boy's hands roamed Kurt's body, causing his muscles to spasm as he cringed away… but it was as if Karofsky was everywhere. Karofsky bit down sharply on Kurt's lower lip, causing him to gasp. He used the opportunity to slip his tongue into Kurt's unwilling mouth.

Kurt kept thrashing about, hitting Karofsky's back and trying to pull him off, but he was pinned there, between the other boy and the lockers. It was when Karofsky's fingers dipped under the waist of his pants that Kurt bit down on Karofsky's tongue.

Karofsky let out a yelp, pulling away from Kurt. The instant he did, Kurt ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, away from Karofsky, away from the locker room, away from the school.

Kurt leaned against the wire fence that encircled the school grounds, huffing in the frigid December air. He slid down onto the sidewalk, staring across the street at nothing in particular.

He vaguely registered his phone buzzing in his pocket, but he couldn't control his body. So he sat there, feeling more alone than he had ever felt before.

**================================gLee=================================**

**What's this? Did I actually get another update out so soon?! :D**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	5. Wrong

The constant ringing was driving him insane. All he wanted to do was curl up and disappear, but he just couldn't ignore his phone anymore.

It was Finn. Kurt swiped his thumb across the screen and brought the device up to his ear, closing his heavy eyes, "Hello?"

"_Dude?_ Where are you, man? Rach and I are supposed to be having date night and Mom is… having a bad day." Finn rushed out.

Kurt rested his head against the chained fence, "And you can't just get her to bed?"

"_Kurt._" Finn whined. He heard Rachel's impatient voice in the background saying something about being late for their dinner reservations.

"I'll be there soon." He said tiredly, hanging up before he heard Finn's response.

After a moment, he forced himself up. His joints were stiff from remaining in the same position for so long and he was shivering slightly. He hadn't realized how cold it had become since the sun had started to dip under the horizon.

Kurt trudged towards the parking lot where his SUV was parked. It was the only vehicle in the lot. He couldn't help but feel like it was a metaphor for real life. Kurt was left standing alone while all of his friends had driven off… No one was left with him.

He pulled into his empty driveway, so he figured Finn and Rachel had already left. Kurt numbly walked into the house only to see Carole setting the table for _four_. She looked up with a small smile, "Hello, sweetie. I'm glad you made it home in time. Dinner is almost ready."

Kurt went into the dining room seeing the place set for his father. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He really wanted to just go to his room and sleep… but he couldn't just leave Carole. She had clearly gone through a lot of trouble to make their meal.

"Carole?" Kurt walked into the adjoining kitchen, seeing her stirring a pot at the stove, "There are four places set at the table." He reminded her. She seemed somewhat confused as to why that would be a problem. _Now_ Kurt knew what Finn had meant about Carole having a 'bad day'. Sometimes she would forget that her husband, his dad, was dead. He hated being the one that had to remind her… but he was always the one to do so. Finn did once and now he won't ever do it again.

"Burt will be home soon." She said, placing the lid on some mashed potatoes, "He never misses a Friday Night Dinner."

Kurt came closer to the smaller woman, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder as she seemed to be realizing something was off, "Dad isn't coming back, Carole. H-he's gone. Remember?" He could practically see the moment it all clicked and then she fell towards the floor, sobbing. Kurt caught her and gently grabbed her around her waist to keep her up before leading her to her room, "Do you want me to bring you some food?" Kurt asked once he had her settled on her bed.

Carole shook her head, "I-I don't think I could eat."

Kurt nodded, "I'll clean everything up for you."

"Thank you." She sniffed, resting her head against the pillows.

Kurt left, keeping the door at a crack as always before going to the kitchen. He made himself a small plate of food before cleaning up the kitchen, putting away the leftovers. Then he went into the dining room and sat in his usual spot.

Looking around at the empty chairs surrounding the table caused the strange numbness to latch on in his chest, creating a pressure that was altogether unsettling. He kept his eyes down as he forced himself to eat the food. This wasn't the first Friday Night Dinner he'd had alone and he had a feeling it wouldn't be his last.

=================================gLee====================================

Blaine spent the entire weekend locked up in his room. His parents were fighting again. About what, Blaine didn't know, but he sure a shit didn't care anymore. It was something about money he figured. His dad had come to the house again, which was becoming a regular and unwanted occurrence. He threw all thoughts of his parents from his mind. He had other things to occupy his thoughts.

The one subject at the forefront of his mind was Kurt.

There was something there between them. He wasn't sure if he was just imagining it, or if it was true. Maybe it was just because Kurt didn't cower away from him like all of the others did. He wasn't afraid of Blaine… he didn't take any of his shit. Kurt was undoubtedly the hottest guy he'd ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. He was smart, witty, bitchy, and honest.

Fucking hell. Blaine was acting like some little school girl with a crush. He couldn't act like that. That isn't him anymore. He didn't pine over some guy like this. He'd go out and get the guy, have his way with him, and then dump him… But he soon realized that he wouldn't be able to do that with Kurt.

Blaine sighed as he heard another crash coming from downstairs. Monday literally could not come fast enough.

The first thing that Blaine noticed upon entering his mandated glee club rehearsal was Kurt. He was sitting by himself on the top back riser, an empty seat next to him and in front of him. Everyone else was involved in conversations of their own, paying no attention to him.

Blaine made a beeline for the empty seat beside him, sitting down and blatantly ignoring the rest of the New Directions' eyes on him, "Hey." Kurt just nodded vaguely in his direction, eyes seeming far off, "Cat got your tongue, firecracker?" The other boy didn't say a word.

"So, everyone did a great job last week. And now I-" Mr. Schuester started talking, but Blaine's focus was entirely on Kurt who hadn't even seemed to notice the teacher talking.

Something was wrong.

"Okay, we're getting out of here." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's arm and pulling him up.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah, where are you going with my boy, Anderson?" Mercedes, Blaine thinks her name is, asked, standing up immediately.

So _now _they notice him, "We're getting the fuck out of this snore fest."

"You can't just-"

Blaine just flipped off the whole class, dragging Kurt out of the room. He knew there was something really wrong seeing as Kurt didn't protest once. His stomach was twisting in a foreign way as he brought Kurt out into the parking lot and over to his motorcycle. He got on and pulled Kurt along with him, "Think you can hold on for me, firecracker?" He asked, his voice strangely soft.

Kurt nodded against his shoulder, wrapping his arms snugly around his torso. Blaine kick started the bike and flew out of the lot and down the road. He figured his dad should be back at his own house by then and his mother should be at work still, so he chanced bringing Kurt to his house.

To his relief, there were no cars in the driveway. He pulled into his normal spot, giving Kurt a tap on his hands, "We're here."

Kurt moved his hands away before swiftly getting off the bike. Blaine followed, gesturing for Kurt to follow him inside. Kurt seemed slightly weary, but came in nonetheless.

Blaine fell back onto the couch, raising an eyebrow at Kurt until he too sat down, "So, who's ass do I need to kick to get the spark back under you?"

Kurt cracked a small smile, "It's a long list."

"Then I better get started soon. Who makes top spot?" Blaine was glad the Kurt was in a less catatonic state.

Kurt sighed, leaning back against the couch, "I don't want to…" He trailed off, letting out a frustrated huff as if he didn't know what to say.

"You don't want to what?" Blaine asked, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

"I don't know. I- Oh my god, Blaine. Don't put your dirty boots on the furniture." Kurt scolded, "Move them."

Blaine smirked, "Why don't you _make_ me, _babe?_"

Kurt blushed slightly but leaned over and shoved Blaine's feet off the table. Blaine narrowed his eyes before putting them back up with a smug look. He could tell Kurt was getting a bit annoyed, but at least this was distracting him from whatever was on his mind.

Blaine watched as Kurt stood up, dragging one of Blaine's feet off the table before stepping forward to move the other, but Blaine placed his other foot back up behind him. Kurt was stuck between Blaine's legs. He moved to turn, but instead he got caught off balance and fell on top of Blaine. Blaine reached up and grabbed Kurt, their faces inches apart and their bodies pressed together.

Kurt's breath hitched, his uniquely colored eyes were a stormy shade of grey instead of their usual blue color. Many scenarios came into his mind about what they could do in their current position, but what happened next was definitely not in his scope of ideas. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and slid back, breathing bordering on panicked.

"Sorry." He choked out. Blaine quickly moved his legs to give the other boy some room. Kurt shut his eyes, taking slow, purposeful breaths. Something about the way he handled himself made Blaine believe he'd had this sort of problem before.

To his surprise, he too slid down to the floor so he was kneeling in front of Kurt, "Some shit is going on with you. I can tell."

Kurt looked up at him, his eyes so open and full of emotion, "How could you tell? Back in the choir room… How could you tell when no one else did?" He asked quietly.

"Well, despite my carefully constructed reputation of not giving a flying fuck about anything around me…" Blaine started, gaining a half smile from Kurt, "I do actually give a shit about people who _deserve_ my attention. And _you_, my little firecracker, grabbed my attention the first day I came to McKinley."

Blaine remembered his first day clearly. He made sure to start as many crude and frightening rumors about himself that he could in an attempt to keep everyone away from him. Some of the students would huddle together and try to inconspicuously point in his direction, no doubt talking about him and creating even more rumors. Not one person met his eye though.

He was hanging around outside, smoking a cigarette when he noticed a group of mismatched teens walk nearby. A few were whispering, nodding their heads in Blaine's direction. Amongst the group was one of the most gorgeous boys he'd ever seen. His iridescent colored orbs flickered up, meeting Blaine's directly. He was the first person to make eye contact with him and in that one moment, the boy had gained his respect… along with his interest.

Kurt didn't know this, but he'd actually _let_ himself get caught by Sue on purpose just so that he could be thrown in with the glee losers. He wanted –no- _needed _to know more about the boy with the glasz eyes.

"I didn't know you even noticed me." Kurt said, looking straight into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine scoffed, "How could I _not _notice you?"

Kurt looked down at his knees for a moment, seeming conflicted, "You've… Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Blaine let out a huff of laughter, "Well, _yeah._"

"How does it feel?" He asked softly, his eyes still glued to his knees, "To have someone kiss you when you want them to?"

Blaine was slightly confused by the question, but still answered, "It feels good, I guess. Why?"

Kurt just shook his head, "No reason."

Blaine wet his lips, moving to his hands and knees, "You want to see how it feels?" He questioned seductively, eyeing Kurt's seashell pink lips. Kurt's eyes shot up to meet his own, "I can show you."

Kurt seemed stunned, but he ended up nodding timidly. Blaine smirked, feeling his pants getting tighter at the thought of getting closer to the other boy. He crawled over to Kurt, reaching forward to thread his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. Blaine leaned in close, their lips barely brushing together. He savored the moment, the anticipation. He was about to press forward when the front door suddenly snapped open.

Blaine sat back on his knees to see his mother walking in, a hard look on her face, "What the hell is going on in here?"

**=============================gLee=================================**

**Let me know what you thought! :)**


	6. Warm you up

Kurt froze as the small woman bustled into the room, her hair a frenzy of raven curls, "_Blaine._" She hissed, "What is _this_?" She pointed at Kurt, a disgusted expression carved into her features.

"Fuck off, Anne." Blaine scowled, shooing her away.

The older woman placed her hands on her hips, "You do _not _talk to your mother that way." She scolded, "Now, you take your gayness elsewhere." Blaine's mother said, stomping into the kitchen, "You'd be wise to get the clear queer out of the house before your father gets here."

Blaine grit his teeth, "Fuck." He groaned, lifting his eyes to look at Kurt, "You should get out of here."

"What about you?" Kurt blurted out. He was worried about Blaine being left in the house if his father really was as homophobic as it seemed. Blaine seemed taken aback with the fact that Kurt was actually concerned about him.

He was about to speak when Blaine's mom came around the corner in a fit of laughter, "Oh my gosh. _Really_, Blaine? I mean- his _voice-_"

Blaine chucked one of the pillows from the sofa at her face, "Shut the fuck up, you hag." He yelled, grabbing Kurt's wrist to pull him up, "Let's head out."

Kurt let himself be led out, back to Blaine's motorcycle. He got on behind him, wrapping his arms snuggly around his stomach and hid his face in Blaine's neck. The harsh tobacco odor melded with the sharp cinnamon scent along with a smell he could only describe as _Blaine_. Breathing in deeply, he found that he was much calmer with the vaguely familiar scent so close to him.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked over the noisy engine, "And are we in some type of rush?" He questioned sarcastically, noting the speed at which they were going.

He felt Blaine chuckle against his chest, "I'm bringing you back to your car. And there's no rush. I just like going fast."

Kurt rolled his eyes, though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. He got a strange feeling in the base of his chest as Blaine turned into the parking lot of McKinley High. Blaine pulled over towards Kurt's car, stopping beside it.

Kurt slowly released Blaine, hating the feeling of separation, "Thanks for the ride." He gave a small smile before he face turned serious, "Are you going to go back home?"

Blaine shrugged, "Probably not. If my father is coming to the house, then there is no way in hell I'm going back any time soon." Kurt noted the obvious disgust he had for his father by the scathing tone he used, "So I guess I'll just ride around for a bit or some shit like that."

Kurt nervously kicked the toe of his boot into the pavement, "You could stay at my house for a while if you need to." He offered.

Blaine smirked in a sort of predatory way, causing Kurt's face to burn, "_Hmm_… I don't really _need _to. But if you'd like to amend your offer," Blaine moved closer, resting his hand on Kurt's hip, "I do _want _to come over."

Kurt's heart skipped as he looked into Blaine's stunning golden eyes, darkened slightly around the pupil, "You can stay at my house if you _want _to."

Blaine leaned in close, ducking to the side to speak into his ear, "Sounds like a plan, firecracker." Kurt shuddered as his hot breath blew over his ear, "I need to go do something first, but I will meet you back at your place."

Kurt nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly, "Okay."

Blaine moved away and mounted his bike, sending Kurt a wink before he went on his way. Kurt wasn't sure how long he stood there, in complete awe. He couldn't believe _Blaine Anderson_ was showing any interest in _him._

Finally, Kurt turned around and went to his car.

"You turn Anderson into a fag too?" Kurt tensed as the voice he'd come to dread spoke from behind him. He glanced into the window of his car to see Karofsky's reflection looming over him, "I'm _talking _to you."

Kurt turned around, glaring up at the slightly taller male, "Are you stalking me or something, Karofsky? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Karofsky's eyes darkened much like the way that Blaine's had darkened earlier… except this was a different situation completely. Kurt pressed the panic button on his keys, causing the alarm to sound in his car. The other boy startled, but they both soon realized no one would be coming.

"Fuck." Karofsky cursed, seeming conflicted, "Why can't I just hate you?" He bellowed.

Kurt, of course, talked back to the clearly unstable teen, "Well I hate you enough for the both of us combined. So just get away from me." Kurt retorted, his voice matching in volume to Karofsky.

The backhand that came was not entirely unexpected, but Kurt still fell back against his car, "You're lucky! You will never find anyone else and you know it." He growled when Kurt slid down to the pavement.

"So, what?" Kurt looked up at him, "You want me to be _happy_ that you sexually assaulted me? You want me to keep my mouth shut while you experiment using me? Guess what, meathead. That's not going to happen."

Karofsky let out a guttural yell, kicking his foot out so it connected harshly with Kurt's shoulder. Kurt yelped in pain, holding his arm close to his body, "You fucking say one word to anyone about what happened…" He trailed off, kneeling on the ground in front of Kurt. He took a tuft of Kurt's hair, yanking it up so that they were face to face, "And I will _kill _you." Karofsky said seriously. He then dropped Kurt's head and stalked away.

Kurt curled up into himself, shivering on the frigid ground

It took a while, but finally, Kurt found the strength to move. His limbs were frozen through and his teeth had long since stopped their chattering. It was dark, the feathery clouds blanketing the sky and dulling the moonlight.

A loud sound broke through the stillness of the night and then he noticed a bright light coming towards him.

=================================gLee=================================

When Kurt's oaf of a brother said that Kurt hadn't returned home, Blaine knew something was seriously wrong. He just wanted to go and buy a pack of cigarettes from the store and since he was seventeen, he had to go at a certain time so he'd get the one employee that didn't care about carding him.

But he hadn't been gone that long and surely Kurt would have made it home by then. So after waiting in the driveway for another few minutes, Blaine decided to go back to the school. He didn't know why, but something was telling him to go there first.

He sped down the vacant street, whipping into the parking lot only to see Kurt's SUV still parked in the same spot. The headlight shown ahead of him, illuminating a curled up figure on the ground, leaning on the car. Pale blue eyes were pinned on the light in front of his motorcycle.

_Kurt._

"Shit." Blaine cursed, kicking out the stand of his bike where it was stopped in the spot beside Kurt's car, "Kurt!" He fell to his knees in front of the other boy, grabbing his cold shoulders and giving him a slight shake, "Hey, Kurt. Look at me, firecracker." Finally, Kurt's eyes seemed to focus on Blaine, "What happened?"

Kurt blinked, "You're not mean like everyone says." He said, "You aren't mean like _him._" Kurt grumbled, resting his head forward on his knees.

"We're getting out of here, okay? Come on." Blaine got up and grabbed Kurt's arms, pulling him up.

The taller boy stumbled forward into Blaine's arms, snuggling his face into his neck, "You're warm."

Blaine had no idea what to say to that. As a general rule, he didn't allow himself to care about other people… but for some reason, he just couldn't shake Kurt.

He just maneuvered Kurt in his arms, grabbing the keys from his pocket and unlocking the SUV. Blaine managed to get Kurt into the passenger side before he ran over to the other side. He started the car and turned the heat on full blast before going back to Kurt's house.

Kurt had become a bit more lucid during the ride. He seemed to be working through a lot in his head, so Blaine kept silent. By the time he'd pulled into the driveway, Kurt was shaking. He fumbled with the door handle until Blaine reached across and opened it for him.

Blaine got out of the car just as Kurt stumbled over, his body hunched in an attempt to preserve heat. Once inside, Kurt started to walk in a different direction than where his room was.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"N-n-need to c-check on C-Carole." Kurt stuttered out.

"Go to your room." Blaine ordered, "I'll get your dumb ass brother to go check on her."

Kurt tried to protest, but Blaine wasn't having any of that. He pressed him in the opposite direction before he bounded up the stairs.

"Hey!" He called before he got to the top of the steps, hoping to draw out the lumbering giant instead of having to try and find where he was.

Just as he thought, Finn trudged out of his room, headpiece on and game on pause on the TV screen behind him, "Dude? What are you doing in my house?"

"Just shut the fuck up for a second." Blaine started, reaching out to rip off the communication device secured on the taller boy's head.

"_Hey_." Finn protested.

"Kurt needs some fucking help, so once you retrieve your head from your ass, go downstairs and make sure your mom is settled in for the night." Blaine growled, turning around before remembering something, "Oh," He faced a stunned Finn, "And so help me if you fucking tell anyone else about this conversation or the fact that I was even _here_…" he trailed off, leaving the threat in the air.

Finn nodded once, moving swiftly past Blaine and down the stairs.

Blaine stood there for a moment before heading towards Kurt's room. He silently descended the stairs, peeking around the corner to see Kurt sitting at the edge of his bed, knees up against his chest.

He could leave. Blaine could just move back around the corner, go up the steps and just leave. He didn't know why he felt like he needed to go, but he could feel his muscles tensing in preparation. It's just that he didn't know how to handle situations like this. He didn't take care of anyone but himself and that is what he was used to. Having no knowledge of how to comfort someone left him feeling awkward and useless. Also, there was the fact that he didn't understand the feelings he was having when it came to the other boy. Blaine never let himself get close to others. He didn't really like most people anyway. But Kurt was different… and different scared him.

Bright blue eyes flickered over to him, as if knowing he was there, "Don't feel obligated to stay. You helped me out and I appreciate it… but you can leave if you want to." Kurt spoke, his voice soft and resigned.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, firecracker." Blaine smirked, trying to get his Kurt back.

Blaine froze at that thought. _His _Kurt. What in the hell was that? He couldn't think about it right then since Kurt was talking.

"Sorry you had to do all of that. I could have helped Carole out myself."

Blaine rolled his eyes, going over to sit beside Kurt on his bed, "I told the giant to take care of his mom." Kurt nodded, falling back onto the mattress with a sigh. He closed his eyes, his lips quivering a slight bit, "You still cold?" He asked.

Blaine licked his lips before swinging his leg over Kurt so that he was hovering over him. Kurt let out a breathy gasp, his eyes snapping open to look at Blaine, "A little." He breathed.

A winning smirk formed on Blaine's face as he leaned in close, "You want me to warm you up, firecracker?" He asked huskily, mouthing at the cool skin of Kurt's jaw. Kurt shivered underneath him, nodding slightly, "Say the word, babe."

"_Please._" Kurt's strained whisper was all the prompting he needed.

He angled his head, letting his lips find their way to Kurt's. Finally, he was able to taste those luscious lips. Their mouths worked together, Blaine's moving more hungrily while Kurt remained a bit more timid. Blaine licked at the seam of Kurt's mouth and he let out a low moan when their tongues touched. Kurt's hands reached up to tangle in Blaine's curls. He could feel himself getting hard as Kurt began tugging at the strands of hair roughly.

"_Fuck_, Kurt." He growled, moving to unbutton Kurt's shirt.

He managed to get four undone when Kurt's brother came down the stairs, "Hey, dude? I was just- Oh, crap." Finn covered his eyes, stumbling backwards.

"_Finn!_" Kurt hissed, clenching the material of his shirt closed.

Blaine could only see red, "Are you fucking _kidding me?_" He yelled, "Do you know how to knock? God damn!"

"Blaine-"

"_No_, Kurt. He can't just barge in like that. What if we were fucking?"

Kurt's eyes got comically wide, "Oh my god, Blaine. Just, stop."

"Don't be such an ass, man." Finn defended himself.

Blaine just shook his head and got up, "Whatever." He grunted, shoving past Finn.

"_Blaine?_" Kurt called after him, a tinge of hurt in his tone.

He didn't know what came over him, but all he knew was that he needed to get away. He had to _think._ God, he was so fucked up.

**===============================gLee=================================**

**Sorry for taking so long to update!**


	7. Janitor's closet

"The hell was that?" Finn sputtered, clearly as confused as Kurt was.

Kurt shook his head, "I have no idea… But he did have a point about knocking." He said, eyeing him meaningfully.

Finn looked down bashfully, "Sorry, dude." Finn then excused himself, going back upstairs.

Kurt let out a resounding sigh, falling back onto his bed. What had just happened? Had… Had he kissed wrong? Was it so awful that Blaine took the opportunity to leave as soon as he could? Kurt did pull his hair… _Shit,_ maybe he shouldn't have done that. Damn it.

He didn't have any experience with kissing. Sure he did kind of make out with Brittany, but she did all the work and it didn't really count since it was mostly for show. And then there was Karofsky… Kurt shuddered at the thought, swallowing back the bile rising in his throat. So, it wasn't like he got much feedback from either of them.

God, he was probably horrible at kissing. And now that Blaine knew, he'd never want him anymore… and it was miraculous that Blaine had any interest in him in the first place.

"I guess I'm just destined to be alone." He breathed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

Kurt didn't go to school the next day. He called in, saying that he needed to take care of his stepmother and no other explanation was needed. They knew his situation and the scenario had happened before.

Carole was having a good day though, much to Kurt's relief. Even though a 'good day' wasn't really _good._ It was just that Carole was in her right state of mind, knowing that Burt had passed and was processing.

Since she was doing fairly well, Kurt didn't have to check on her as much, meaning he could just lie in bed for most of the day.

Eventually, he got up and showered, just so he wouldn't be able to smell Blaine's scent around him anymore. He decided he could at least go to glee. Rachel had texted him earlier saying that they would be having a brainstorming session for Sectional's songs, so of course he didn't want to miss that.

Feeling down, he put on his 'sick' clothes. It was just his usual skinny jeans, but he paired it with only a neutral sweater and a thick sweatshirt.

After making sure Carole was settled, he got into his car and made his way to his own personal hell… McKinley.

He got there just as everyone was leaving for the day. He navigated the halls, dodging the students coming out of the building.

"Oh, look Az." Kurt's whole body tensed at the voice, "Looks like the little fairy decided to fly to school today after all."

Kurt slowly turned around to see Karofsky looming over him, the boy's friend Azimio standing next to him wearing a wicked smirk, "Looks like it. I think we need to keep his gayness contained… You know, so his fairy dust can't spread an infect anyone else."

"What do you have in mind?" Karofsky raised an eyebrow. The two were putting on a sick show.

The darker boy glanced over at the janitor's closet, "Maybe we should just lock him back in the closet?" He said, taking a forward step.

Kurt took one step back, "How about the two of you go into the closet together? I'm sure at least _one _of you would enjoy yourself." Kurt snapped, his eyes going wide at Karofsky's murderous glare.

"Watch your fucking faggot mouth." He growled, shoving Kurt back. Azimio immediately went forward to help, snagging Kurt's backpack and tossing it towards the row of lockers on the other side of the hall.

"Stop it!" Kurt yelled, hoping to get someone's attention. Unfortunately he was tossed into the dark room before anyone could hear.

Karofsky grabbed some random air freshener can and smashed the light bulb on the ceiling before stepping back and slamming the door. Kurt rushed forward and tried the door handle, only to find that it was locked, "Let me out! Hey!" Kurt screamed, but he was only met with laughter on the other side. He banged his fists against the door until they were sore, called for help until his throat was raw and his voice strained.

Eventually, he fell back, sliding down the opposite wall. He stared at the stream of light coming from under the door. This was unreal. How could he be hated so much?

He couldn't be sure how long he was in there, but eventually the ray of light coming from the hallway was cut off, leaving him in complete darkness. "_No_. No, no, no, no." Kurt scrambled forward, hissing as his hands got cut up from the broken glass on the ground, "Please help! Don't leave!" Kurt called out, but his voice couldn't carry.

The school would be locked up by now… He knew he had no chance of getting out until the morning when the janitor would come_. If_ he came. All of the school's funding went to the Cheerios, so who knew if they even had a janitor anymore.

After at least another hour of kicking at the door, shoving and doing everything he could possibly do in the pitch-blackness to try and open the door, it didn't budge. Exhausted, he finally gave up. No one would come looking for him. And it wasn't like he could call anyone seeing as Azimio took his bag from him and _of course_ it would be the one day that Kurt put his phone in the side pocket of his bag instead of his pocket.

He must have dozed off because when he came to, he could have sworn he heard voices coming from the hallway.

"I can't go back to juvie, dude. So can we hurry up?" It sounded like Puck talking… but why was he even there? And who was he talking to?

"Quit being such a bitch, Puckerman." It was Blaine's voice speaking then, "You can just go now. I only needed you to pick the lock outside."

"I want to help too. Don't be such an ass."

Kurt jumped when he heard a loud clang of lockers, "Don't talk to me like that if you value your life, Mohawk."

"Calm down, man. I'll leave. Just send me a text if you find him so I can let Finn know. He's sent me a million texts." Puck said. He heard footsteps moving away.

What if they both left? Kurt began freaking out, slamming his battered hand into the door repeatedly, "Don't leave. _Please._" Kurt begged, his voice hoarse.

"_Kurt?_" Blaine's worry laden voice called out, "KURT. Where are you? Make a noise again."

Kurt smacked his arm against the door a few times, "_Blaine!_" He tried to yell.

He saw a light shining near the door, so he hit his hand against the door once more, causing the direction of the light to shine towards him, "Kurt?" He heard the door knob jiggle, "You in there?"

"Yes." Kurt rasped, "Please help me." He begged.

"Hold on." Blaine said. Kurt watched as the light moved away, panic setting in when it did. What if he didn't come back?

"No, please. Please don't leave me." Kurt cried out, slamming against the door again.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm just going to try and see if I can find a key in the principle's office. I'll be right back. I promise." Blaine reassured him, walking away. A minute later, the light, as well as Blaine, returned, "Kurt, listen to me, okay? The spare key for the door has to be in there with you."

Kurt looked around, "I-I can't see anything. No light."

Blaine let out a frustrated groan, "Hold on." He heard some shuffling and then the end of a flashlight was being pushed under the door, "Can you get it?"

Kurt pulled at it, but the end was too large to fit, "It won't fit."

Blaine pulled it back, cursing under his breath before turning it and shining it under the door, "Does this help?"

"Yeah." Kurt responded. It wasn't much, but he could see a bit better. He stood up and looked around, letting his eyes adjust. The light only illuminated part of the tiny closet, but from what he could see, there was no key. He felt around blindly in the darker areas until his fingers brushed across what he thought could be a set of keys. He grabbed them and held them in the light, letting out a relieved sigh when he found that he was right. Kurt went back over to the door, "Found them." He said.

"Good." Blaine breathed, "Shove them under." Kurt did as he was told, shoving the set of keys under the door and to Blaine. He heard the keys jingle as Blaine tried to unlock the door. Finally, he heard a click and the door was thrust open. Blaine held out a hand for Kurt, which he went to take, but hissed when his cut up hand touched Blaine's, "What the hell happened?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt's wrist and pulling him up. He looked at Kurt's bloodied palms before ripping the end of his shirt into two makeshift bandages.

"Just a stupid joke." Kurt breathed, coughing at the ache in his throat.

"Who did it?" Blaine questioned as he wrapped the material around Kurt's hands, "I'm going to fucking kill them."

Kurt tensed, "Don't threaten to kill anyone." He said. Flashes to Karofsky telling Kurt that he'd kill him filtered into his head.

"Fine, but I'm going to beat the shit out of them."

"Why?"

Blaine stared at him, "Why, what?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they _locked you_ in a god damn _closet, Kurt_." Blaine said exasperatedly, letting his arms fly out before falling back to his sides.

"It's my fault. I should've just stayed at home, but I wanted to come to the glee discussion so that I could try to get some of the songs I wanted on the list…" He said dejectedly, looking down at Blaine's boots.

"I told them the songs you wanted to do." Blaine spoke. Kurt looked up at him in confusion, so he elaborated, "When we were hanging out… you told me some of the songs you wished they would sing for those stupid competitions or whatever. So I just listed off those since you weren't there."

Kurt blinked, staring at Blaine in awe, "I didn't know you were actually listening to me."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "As much as I enjoyed watching your mouth move as you talked, I _did_ actually hear what was coming out of it."

Kurt blushed slightly before remembering that Blaine didn't want him in that way. He'd made it painfully clear when he'd abruptly left the other night, "Well, thank you for helping me." He thanked him, moving to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where're you going, firecracker?" Blaine asked.

Kurt felt a pang in his chest at hearing the nickname, "I don't want you to feel like you have to hang around me. I know you don't want to."

There was a pause and then Blaine came around him so they were face to face, "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I think it might have had something to do with you storming out of my room just after we were making out." He deadpanned, feeling the embarrassment heat his face.

Blaine threw his head back, "Shit. I didn't mean-" He cut off, "I'm just really confused." He tried to explain, seeming very uncomfortable, "I don't usually… I don't do relationships. I'm not _that guy_. I'm usually just in it for a quick lay and then I move on." Kurt retracted a bit at that, "But I don't understand why I don't feel the same way when it comes to you. And honestly, it scares the shit out of me." Kurt didn't say anything, so Blaine continued, "Just… Look, I'm sorry I left the other night, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "It's okay. It was my fault anyway." He shrugged, starting to move around Blaine again and towards his discarded bag.

"I'm sorry?"

"I know why you left and I don't blame you. I-I've never kissed anyone… at least not _really_. So I know I was probably awful and you couldn't get away from me fast enough and-" Kurt was cut off when Blaine spun him around, silencing him with his lips.

Kurt gasped and Blaine took the opportunity to slip his insistent tongue into Kurt's mouth. The two moved back until Kurt was up against the lockers, "How could you," kiss, "think I didn't like this?" Blaine breathed huskily, pressing up into Kurt so he could feel just how turned on he was.

Kurt shuddered as Blaine's fingers tucked underneath his shirt, rubbing at the sensitive skin of his hips, "Blaine." He moaned, his head falling back against the metal as Blaine's lips began attacking his neck. He'd nip at the skin slightly before swiping his tongue over the spot, soothing it.

Both boys jumped when they heard someone moving through the halls, "Shit." Blaine cursed, "Must have triggered a silent alarm or something. Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him along towards the exit of the school. Neither boy noticed the letterman clad teen standing in the shadows at the end of the hall…

Once they were a safe distance away, they collapsed against each other. Kurt took the moment to enjoy Blaine's unique scent, letting it wash over him and calm him, "I should get going." He said softly.

Blaine pulled back, "I'll see you tomorrow then, firecracker."

"Of course." Kurt smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Blaine's. He felt elated at the realization that this was the first kiss he'd actually initiated.

Kurt pulled his keys out of his bag and got into his car. Blaine went over to his motorcycle and sat on it, watching and waiting for Kurt to leave first.

He waved at Blaine through the window before driving away, feeling his chest fill with a strange warmth. Even after what had happened… he felt _happy_.

**==============================gLee=================================**

**Happy Halloween! **

**Hope you enjoyed your treat. :)**


End file.
